Shiawase
by Son Melee
Summary: Un amor que ha perdurado a través del tiempo y ha vencido todo tipo de obstaculos... ¿podrá ser vencido?" propiedad de Anel Kou


_**"SHIAWASE"**_

Los primeros rayos se asoman por la ventana. Despierto con una sonrisa en los labios… a pesar de las circunstancias el y yo hemos estado tan unidos y juntos…JUNTOS, esa palabra se queda muy presente en mi mente, estoy despierta y consciente, pero no abro los ojos, me atemoriza verlo, me siento rara, no me siento mal, no tengo razón para estarlo, aunque hemos dormido en la misma cama, puedo decir que no pasó absolutamente nada…sólo dormimos, pero a pesar de eso no estoy muy cómoda…no por él, sino porque acabo de recordar donde estamos…

-Seiya, ya esta el desayuno!!!

Se oye la voz de Taiki, pero al parecer Seiya no lo ha oído, pues ni siquiera se digna a contestar. De pronto siento unos brazos rodear mi cuerpo, es Seiya, lo siento tan cálido, tan dulce, tan mío, pero…

-Seiya!!! Despierta!!!- Taiki golpea tan duro la puerta q parece q la va derribar.

-ya t oí!! En un segundo bajo!!!

-al parecer no estarán en paz hasta que baje, no te muevas de aquí, regresare lo mas pronto posible, tranquila, no dejare que entren xq si te ven…volveré con el desayuno para ti…- me dice Seiya dándome un beso en la frente.

Un extraña sensación recorre mi cuerpo, solo muevo la cabeza dando a entender un si. Él se incorpora, se pone la bata de dormir, cierra la puerta y oigo sus pasos por las escaleras.

Me siento un poco confundida, aún no me explico como pude llegar a tanto, porque digo, jamás he dormido en la cama con Darien…y con Seiya ha sido todo tan rápido, no entiendo como fue que sucedió, pero no me arrepiento, al contrario, estoy feliz porque cada palabra, cada momento ha sido solo para mi, ni siquiera la princesa lo ha podido convencer de ya no vernos.

Me levanto y busco mi ropa, rápidamente me visto y arreglo un poco la habitación. Oigo voces, son Yaten y Taiki, al parecer discuten con Seiya. Él me ha pedido no salir, pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad, así que entreabro discretamente la puerta, y escucho la conversación.

-Cuando vas a cambiar y a entender que no nos debe importar esa niña tonta ni sus amigas!!! …entiende, nuestra misión ha concluido y pronto nos iremos, así que…- comenta Taiki muy molesto y algo agitado

-…por favor, recapacita…además esa niña tiene novio!!! O no???, entiéndelo!!! Taiki tiene razón, pronto nos iremos, no debes de ilusionarte…tu destino…

-mi destino…mi destino… cuantas veces he oído eso!!!, yo jamás he dejado de creer, siempre obedecí a mi destino, a nuestra misión, pero estoy cansado!!!...

Ellos siguen discutiendo, yo cierro la puerta y de pronto, como si de despertara de un hermoso sueño vuelvo a la realidad…Darien…dios!! Qué he hecho!!!... me entra vértigo y vuelvo a acostarme en la cama, cierro los ojos y me imagino la cara de todos…Mina, Ami, Rei, Lita…ni se diga de Luna y Artemis, todos me miraran acusatoriamente y le dirán a Darien lo que he hecho todo este tiempo.

Taiki y Yaten salen del departamento, el silencio se apodera de la habitación, ni siquiera escucho los pasos de Seiya, sigo con los ojos cerrados, cuando un beso me hace salir de mis pensamientos

-su desayuno princesa…- esas palabras me suenan tan dulces…

Me siento en la cama, sonrío débilmente, pero evito mirarlo a los ojos.

-q pasa?- pregunta él un tanto desconcertado

-discutías con ellos x mi culpa vrdd?

Seiya hace q lo mire a los ojos, puedo ver ternura, alegría y a la vez agobio en su mirada, no me dice nada, solo me mira por breves instantes y después me abraza.

-tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, sabes?- me susurra al oído

Yo lo abrazo también y antes de que vuelva a besarme…

-tngo que irme, Luna se preocupara por mí…-me levanto de inmediato, pero sin tomar mi chaqueta, el también se levanta y tras un breve silencio x fin me dice:

-ehh, yo,… sabes que mi misión ha terminado vrdd?

No contesto, miro hacia la ventana, pero sé exactamente a donde quiere llegar, él se irá, y yo no puedo hacer nada…una lágrima sale sin poderlo evitar, me levanto y camino hacia la puerta, no puedo permitir que me vea así, no puedo ser un obstáculo…

-sé que te irás…GRACIAS x todo… cuídate mucho…

Yo giro la perilla de la puerta, él se acerca, toma mi mano intentando detenerme, pero antes de que todo se complique, abro la puerta y me voy de la habitación…bajo las escaleras deprisa y salgo inmediatamente del departamento…es mejor…es mejor así para los dos…

Para fortuna mía no había nadie en casa, ni siquiera Luna. Me encerré en mi cuarto y me puse a llorar, necesitaba desahogarme, había sido todo tan hermoso la noche anterior y ahora…debía marcharse. Sin querer me quedé dormida, cuando desperté Luna esta al lado mío.

-…dónde has estado?- me dice con preocupación y a la vez en modo de reproche

-soñando…soñando…

Luna me mira desconcertada, piensa que sigo dormida y sale de la habitación. Aprovecho para levantarme, abro el cajón del buró y veo una foto de Seiya… él me la dio hace poco, ahora busco en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y saco una foto donde estamos los dos…la única foto que tendré de nosotros juntos…JUNTOS.

Escucho ruidos y pongo un libro encima de la foto, cierro el cajón y vuelvo a acostarme.

-Hola Serena…estas dormida??- me habla una voz bastante familiar.

Oh no, lo que faltaba…agregado a todos mis problemas se suma uno mayor…Darien…

-Hola!! Has vuelto!!, no regresabas en 2 días!!??

Por más que traté de que esas palabras sonaran de alegría y sólo curiosidad, parecieron más bien reproche…

-pensé que te gustaría esta sorpresa…

-eh, yo, …claro!! Que bueno que ya estas aquí!!!... - lo abrazo sin muchos ánimos y él lo nota de inmediato

-estas bien? …Pasa algo?- me pregunta algo inquieto

Cómo le digo que durante su ausencia me he enamorado de otro… cómo le digo que estoy confundida, que no sé que me pasa… me mira con cierta preocupación y me justifico diciendo que me he sentido un poco mal hoy, que ni siquiera he comido, si, debe ser por eso…pero…no fue buena mi excusa…

-perfecto, entonces te invito a cenar…te parece?

No muy convencida acepto, después de todo, no puedo negarle a MI NOVIO, que salgamos el día que él ha regresado de su viaje.

Como lo dije…mala elección, Darien quería celebrar que había terminado sus estudios y me llevo a un restaurante muy elegante…pero ese no fue el problema, todo parecía normal, hasta que mi mirada se desvió un poco y me encontré con unos ojos conocidos…los de Seiya.

Él estaba cenando con Taiki y Yaten, parecían muy contentos todos, pero Seiya al ver quien estaba conmigo, cambió totalmente su expresión.

A partir de ahí todo se torno tenso, Darien intentaba animarme, me contó todo acerca de su viaje, pero yo ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención, no estaba tranquila sabiendo que Seiya estaba aquí…que me estaba viendo con Darien…me sentía tan mal… después de cenar, le dije a Darien que quería dar un paseo…deseaba huir de ese lugar, no tener que encontrarme con Seiya de frente.

Salimos del restaurante y paseamos un largo rato, debo decir que el silencio reinaba entre nosotros. Después nos detuvimos, Darien se puso frente a mí y note mucha seriedad en su rostro

-necesito que me expliques que te sucede?, no hablas, no sonríes, pareciera como si te diera igual que haya vuelto…

-yo…, no, como crees, es que…- intento que de mi boca salgan palabras creíbles, que puedan dar respuesta a sus inquietudes, pero ni siquiera puedo articular bien una frase

-entiendo que mi ausencia te ha afectado, pero tu lo aceptaste así desde un principio…

Escucho la voz de Darien muy lejana, la imagen de Seiya no se aparta de mi… qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?...dios!! No!!!, deja de pensar en él…

-…así que necesito saber qué te pasa?

-yo…necesito estar sola…por favor…- le digo en tono suplicante.

Cuando estoy a punto de irme…Darien nota algo, que hasta el momento yo no había tomado en cuenta…

-oye…espera…-

Mira detenidamente mi cuello…toma mi mano y…

-… donde esta la cadena que te regale?, y el anillo de compromiso???

Ohhh no, los había olvidado!!!...se habían quedado en el departamento de Seiya, de eso estaba segura…

-ehh, yo, bueno, es que los he guardado en mi casa, porque, bueno, ya sabes, soy tan distraída, que no quisiera perder esos objetos tan… preciados para mí-

Por primera vez sueno sincera…Darien me mira con dulzura y sólo asiente…

-espero que la próxima vez ya los traigas puestos, aunque se pierdan, quiero verte con ellos, de acuerdo?

Le digo que sí y me dispongo a marcharme, pero me detiene; me acerca a él e inevitablemente me besa…ahora que lo pienso es muy gracioso como los papeles pueden invertirse, antes era yo la que siempre pedía un beso suyo y ahora él era quien tenía que besarme…

Se ofreció a llevarme a casa, prometiendo no hacer mas preguntas. Yo ya estaba un poco más tranquila. Me dejó en la entrada y justo cuando ya estaba por entrar…volvió a besarme, pero ese fue el beso más amargo de mi vida… en ese preciso momento Seiya iba pasando por ahí, me miró y lo mire, pero no pude hacer nada…Seiya siguió su camino…

-te veré mañana?

-lo siento, no puedo, quede de verme con… Lita, y no puedo dejarla plantada, otro día, si?

-esta bien, pero solo x esta vez ehh!!- Darien sonríe y se despide de mí.

Una vez en mi cuarto, no podía dejar de pensar en Seiya, además debía volver a verlo para pedirle mis cosas… saque del buró la foto y no dejaba de verla, cuando de pronto, me percate que aquel libro que cubría las fotos era de Darien, lo había dejado aquí la última vez que estuvo antes de su viaje y ahora estaba en mi buró, -después se lo regresaré- pensé para mi.

Me he levantado muy temprano, al principio pensé en llamarle, pero me arriesgaba a que contestaran Yaten o Taiki y ellos jamás me comunicarían con él, así que decidí ir a verlo a su departamento.

-quien es..??- me contesta una voz amable…su voz amable…

-soy yo, Serena…

La puerta se abre de inmediato y veo a un Seiya un poco decaído, pero notablemente feliz

-has vuelto…pasa por favor…- me dice con voz tranquila

-hola, como estas?- trato de sonar lo más normal posible.

-mejor, ahora que estas aquí…

-yo he venido…bueno…es que…

-quieres tomar algo?

-un té esta bien, gracias…

Seiya va a la cocina a poner la tetera, me siento en el sofá, no me atrevo a decirle que he ido x mis cosas, además, en el fondo, sé que yo también ansiaba sólo verlo…

Sirve dos tazas de té y las lleva a la sala. Deja la charola con el té en la pequeña mesa de centro, se sienta él también; pero todo esta en silencio, hasta que él menciona justo la razón de mi visita

-sabes, el otro día, olvidaste, bueno, una cadena y el anillo de…espera los tengo en mi habitación…

Seiya sube las escaleras, cuando de pronto, se detiene y me dice:

-…hay unas cosas que creo que también son tuyas, puedes venir para reconocerlas?

Aunque suene increíble, a mí me pareció normal y hasta considerado que quisiera regresarme todas mis pertenencias, jamás imagine lo que pasaría.

Entré a la habitación antecedida por él, a pesar de todo siempre me había sorprendido lo impecable de su recámara. De inmediato sacó de su buró la cadena y el anillo, yo no me los puse, sólo los guarde en el bolso de la chaqueta, pero pude observar que además de mis cosas, había una foto…creía saber cuál foto era…

Seiya se da cuenta de mi curiosidad, saca la foto y me la muestra… es la única foto donde estamos juntos, la que nos tomamos el día que fuimos al parque de diversiones…

-la veo en la noche antes de dormir…imagino que me das las buenas noches y que me dices que me quieres…

Sin siquiera meditarlo le contesto –yo también-, él se queda un poco sorprendido y me pregunta –en serio?-

Mi corazón me ha traicionado, se suponía que él no debía saber eso, pero he cometido un gran error.

-eh, bueno, si, por la noche lo único que me hace descansar es ver esta misma foto, pensar que estas a mi lado, que me dices hasta mañana…

-pero…Darien…es decir, tu y el, ayer, estaban…y luego….- Seiya parece un poco confundido

-aunque yo….desee…yo…como sea….Darien es mi novio, no puedo hacerle esto…- camino hacia la puerta, pero el me detiene y me sujeta de los hombros.

-contéstame con sinceridad…lo amas??

-ehh…yo…, por favor, tengo que irme, se me hace tarde…- intento safarme, pero sin éxito, entonces el me toma de la cintura y me acerca más a él.

-espera… dime… sientes algo por mi???

-bueno…eh…, es obvio no?, por algo, tu y yo…bueno…q estoy diciendo!!!...n vrdd tngo q irme…- sigo forcejeando con él, pero todos mis intentos son en vano.

-…no te dejare salir de esta habitación hasta que me digas la verdad…

Mi ser entra en un gran conflicto, hacer caso a la cabeza o al corazón…demonios!!!, sin saber bien por qué hago caso al segundo y sin pensarlo dos veces, me aferro al cuello de Seiya y…dios!!!...lo beso!!!!

Obviamente Seiya corresponde ese beso, comienza a acariciarme, cada roce suyo me hace sentir bien, estoy consciente de que esto esta mal, pero no puedo evitar desear que pase…sus manos juegan con mi ropa, con mi cuerpo…no puedo resistir más…le quito el saco…el me quita la chaqueta…le quito la corbata y enseguida desabrocho su camisa…el hace lo mismo con mi blusa…de repente, sus manos comienzan a bajar lentamente, sigue besándome, pero comienza a desabrocharme el pantalón…empieza con el botón, sigue con la bragueta, suavemente va introduciendo poco a poco su mano a mi cuerpo…lentamente…no puedo evitar estremecerme, él lo nota, y comienza a buscar mi clítoris, lo encuentra y comienza a acariciarme, estoy perdida, ese hombre ha hecho surgir emociones que jamás creía que existían en mí…estoy tan extasiada, que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de lo que pasa…, me recuesta en la cama, lo miro a los ojos, me quita el pantalón y la pantaleta…va besando cada parte de mi…aunque dormimos juntos, no pasó nada más, es decir, si ni siquiera con Darien lo había intentado, pues mucho menos con Seiya, así que el pánico se apoderó de mi… intenté detenerlo, pero su voz siempre dulce trataba de tranquilizarme…

-puedes estar segura que te cuidare, no le voy a lastimar…-

Me sigue diciendo palabras que él considera puedan hacerme sentir mejor, pero aunque yo lo deseo, algo me frena, un sentimiento no de culpa, pero quizá de conciencia…Darien viene a mi mente…Darien... Me levanto bruscamente, tomo mi ropa y me encierro en el baño.

-Serena, por favor…abre la puerta…- Seiya toca la puerta, pero no le abro.

Me siento tan tonta, tan infantil, llegar tan lejos y de repente un ataque de pánico acaba con todo…

-por favor…, no pasa nada…en serio…estas bien??...abre la puerta por favor…

No sé que efecto causa él en mí, pero casi siempre me persuade, después de ponerme mi ropa, salgo por fin del baño.

-esta bien si no quieres, no te obligaré, sería incapaz…o lo dudas??

Genial, ahora me siento no sólo tonta, sino como la mala, después de que fue mi culpa, ahora parece como si no confiara en él, me sonrojo y él sólo sonríe, oh Dios…esa sonrisa….

Ya estando los dos vestidos, bajamos a la sala, nos tomamos el té, pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna, es entonces cuando él –otra vez- interrumpe el silencio:

-vamos a pasear…

-a donde? Y si alguien nos ve??- le comento con cierto temor

-nadie nos vera, conozco un buen lugar…- me contesta con tono pícaro

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, y es entonces cuando siento ganas de decirle algo:

-Seiya….

-dime?

-yo…bueno…nada, olvídalo

La frase TE QUIERO, se negó a salir de mis labios, me siento un poco contrariada, de verdad anhelaba decírselo, pero una vez más ese freno invisible me lo ha impedido.

-como pude olvidar pedírselo ayer!!!

-no te mortifiques Darien, es normal, apenas acabas de llegar…debo decir que me alegra xq…bueno, las cosas han estado muy raras últimamente…- dice Luna algo preocupada.

-a q t refieres ??…

-bueno, es que…, olvídalo, supongo que Serena se ha portado así xq te ha extrañado tanto…

-yo también, no sabes lo difícil que fue todo este tiempo…

-…Darien…-Luna lo mira con ternura, -si se enterara de que otro pretende a Serena- pensó para sí misma.

-…oye, no sabes donde pudo haber puesto el libro?

-oh, si- Luna sale de sus pensamientos -, me parece que lo guardó en el buró, siempre lo sacaba, supongo que era para pensar en ti todas las noches…

-ay Serena…mi Serena….- dice Darien amorosamente.

-…y no sabes cuanto tardará en regresar?

-no, de hecho no me dijo a donde iría, salió muy temprano…eso me sorprendió, esa niña nunca se levanta temprano!!!

Darien se ríe y a continuación menciona:

-ella me dijo que tenía planes con Lita…

-en serio??...pero Lita ha salido de la ciudad, regresa hasta mañana…- contesta Luna algo confundida

Justo en ese momento Darien saca el libro y se encuentra con una no muy grata sorpresa…las fotografías…

-que…que es esto…

-q sucede?- pregunta Luna algo asustada

-…quién es él?????- dice Darien muy molesto

-ohh no…él es…es…Seiya!!!!

-tenías razón, este lugar es muy tranquilo…

-y solitario…

-Seiya!!!

Hemos estado más de 3 horas en el lago, ambos recargados en un árbol, Seiya me ha abrazado y tomado la mano…parecemos novios…soy tan feliz estando a su lado, me siento tan a gusto, pero precisamente me siento tan bien que entiendo que esto no durará mucho…

-debo volver…- le digo x fin

-yo también, ellos se preguntarán donde demonios estoy…-

Seiya me mira, sonríe y me dice:

-estos días han sido los mejores…

Me besa como jamás lo había hecho, con dulzura, con calidez…CON AMOR, cada beso suyo lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, y recuerdo muy claramente todas las veces que hemos salido, que hemos convivido, cada detalle y cada palabra han quedado muy grabados en mi mente, pero… no es momento de recordar, es tarde y debemos volver al mundo real.

-espera…

-q pasa…-pregunto con incertidumbre

Enseguida Seiya saca lo que para mí parece una cajita de terciopelo rojo.

-quiero que tengas esto…

Seiya me entrega la cajita, pero le digo que no puedo aceptarla, debe ser algo muy valioso.

-Lo he comprado especialmente para ti, así que si lo desprecias, JAMAS se lo daré a otra persona…

-p, pero…pero…esta bien…lo aceptare…GRACIAS…

-pero, vamos, ábrela, sé que te gustara…-me dice Seiya muy animado.

Tngo la cajita en mis manos, viéndola detenidamente, se parece mucho a la que Darien…oh no…pero no puedo retractarme, Seiya tiene fija su mirada en mí, esperando que abra la caja…temiendo lo peor procedo a ver el contenido de la misma…para mi tranquilidad es solo una cadena…de plata, tiene un dije, oh Dios, el dije es un diamante azul en forma de estrella.

-debió costarte una fortuna…!!!- le digo muy alarmada.

-cálmate…no te preocupes, ok?, date la vuelta x favor…

Al principio no entiendo, pero después siento algo frío en mi cuello…la cadena…sólo quería ponerme la cadena…

Finalmente nos vamos, obviamente no puede ir a dejarme a mi casa, así que cada uno toma su camino. No sin antes despedirnos de la forma que más me gusta…con un beso…

Mi familia esta tan acostumbrada a mi poca presencia, que por eso mejor salen sin mi, otra vez la casa esta sola, lo agradezco, porque así nadie me pide explicaciones, sólo deseo darme un baño y dormir, si, dormir, porque sólo así podré soñar con…Darien!!!???

-hola…- me dice con voz muy seria

-Darien…q haces aquí??- le pregunto algo desconcertada

-vine por mi libro, lo deje aquí…lo recuerdas?

-ahh, claro, espera, en un momento te lo doy- por alguna razón siento que algo pasa, algo esta mal…

Voy hacia el buró, abro el cajón y encuentro algo horroroso…esta vacío…

-buscas esto? O esto??

Darien sostiene en una mano su libro y en la otra las fotos de Seiya

-ehh…yo…

-Serena…te pedí una explicación, no me la diste y lo acepte, te di tu tiempo, tu espacio y encima de todo…me mientes!!??

-…b,bueno…no…yo…- no sé qué decirle, me siento pésimo…

-No te viste hoy con Lita o si???- me reprocha él

-Darien…-

-OHHH SIII??????!!!!!!!!!!- me pregunta con furia.

-no, Lita ni siquiera esta en la ciudad…- contesto con la mirada baja.

-entonces????!!!! A q juegas????? Donde has estado???!!!!

-espera, por favor, yo…yo…puedo explicarte…

Pero antes de que diga otra cosa, se acerca a mi, y me arranca la cadena que hacía solo unas horas Seiya me había dado.

-QUE ES ESTO??!! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!!??

-SOY UN IDIOTA, TU DICIENDOME QUE NO QUIERES PERDER LO QUE TE DI…Y TRAES ESTO PUESTO…QUIEN TE LO DIO!!??...CONTESTA!!, SERENA CONTESTAME!! QUIEN TE LO DIO!!!??? EL TIPO DE LA FOTO??!!

No soy capaz de enfrentar a Darien, nunca lo había visto tan alterado, tan furioso…salgo corriendo de mi casa…no me di cuenta de cuando empezó a llover…ni siquiera traigo la chaqueta…la olvide en el departamento de Seiya…camino como sonámbula, no sé a donde voy y no me importa, no tengo a nadie…no puedo ir con las chicas, porque seguro ya deben saberlo todo, Seiya...no, ya le he causado demasiados conflictos.

Sigo sin rumbo, mojada y sin noción del tiempo, me siento mal, no sólo anímicamente sino físicamente…pierdo el sentido…despierto y no estoy en la calle, al contrario, estoy en…parece una habitación…la fachada es muy elegante y bonita…me atemorizo un poco hasta que escucho una voz familiar…

-cabeza de bombón…te sientes mejor??- me dice esa voz amablemente

-Haruka…

-cabeza de bombón, llamare a Darien para que venga x ti…

Me le trato de parar de la cama y le digo:

-no, no por favor, te ruego que no le digas a nadie que…-

Déjala descansar un poco más Haruka, aún tiene fiebre…

-Michiru…por favor…que no le diga…-estoy tan desesperada, no quiero que nadie sepa donde estoy.

-Tranquila…recuéstate…descansa…- Michiru me obliga a acostarme otra vez, y tomando en cuenta mi estado, no tardé en quedarme dormida.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero me angustia pensar que Haruka ha llamado a alguien, no quiero que nadie sepa donde estoy ni que estoy mal. Me levanto de sobresalto y Haruka me detiene

-espera, espera cabeza de bombón, aun no estas bien…

-…tu hablaste??… yo…necesito saber…

-tranquila, no he llamado a nadie, aquí estarás bien…

Comienzo a sollozar y Haruka intenta consolarme, Michiru se acerca y después de un largo rato les cuento todo lo sucedido, conozco la opinión que tienen de Seiya, pero no tengo a nadie mas, ellas son mi única esperanza…

Las dos se quedan pensativas, en ningún momento se mostraron molestas, al contrario, me miraban con dulzura y con cariño, como desearía que todos me miraran así, que trataran de entender que yo no lo tenía planeado, que era algo que se había dado solo.

De pronto suena el timbre…

Siento vértigo…debe ser alguna de ellas, o Darien…

-Buenas noches…disculpa, sé que no soy bienvenido, pero necesito tu ayuda…llevo horas buscando a Serena, de casualidad no la has visto…

-H, Hola Seiya… yo no…no esperaba tu visita…pasa algo con ella?- Michiru suena muy natural.

-verás, bueno, es que fui a dejarle a Serena su chaqueta, pero es que…la vi…salió corriendo de su casa…no llevaba chamarra o sombrilla alguna, y llovía mucho…trate de alcanzarla, pero de pronto la perdí de vista…me preocupa que algo le haya pasado…

Michiru se quedó pensativa un momento, luego Haruka fue hacia la puerta

-ahh…eres tu…

Justo cuando Haruka estaba a punto de cerrarle a puerta Michiru lo detiene.

-espera, es importante, viene a buscar a Serena…-

Yo sólo oía que hablaban mucho, por un momento pensé en salir y enfrentar la situación, pero soy tan cobarde…

De pronto, algo inesperado sucedió, Haruka, Michiru y Seiya seguían hablando en la puerta, cuando llegó Darien…

-buenas noches…espera…TU!!??

-tu debes ser Darien…-dijo Seiya con cierto desprecio.

-si, y tu debes ser el idiota que le dio esto a Serena…-enseguida Darien sacó del pantalón la cadena…

-tú que haces con eso!!!- Seiya estaba muy molesto

Yo sólo oía mucho ruido, voces, empujones, la puerta sonaba mucho…hasta oí gritar a Haruka, después de eso, cerraron la puerta con fuerza…tenía miedo, y si le habían hecho algo a alguna de ellas…y por mi culpa?, pero no, ni Seiya ni Darien eran de esa clase de hombres.

Sigo con expectación, xq después de tanto barullo ahora todo esta en silencio…no me atrevo a salir de la habitación…pero la incertidumbre me mata… después de un rato Haruka entra muy molesta a la recámara y comienza a reclamarme…

-xq diablos no nos dijiste que tú…y ese…

-Haruka, si ella no nos dijo fue xq no quiso y ya-Michiru siempre había sido la más comprensiva

Al principio no entendí la pregunta, fue entonces cuando Haruka me contó lo que había pasado hacía tan sólo unos minutos en la entrada de su departamento…

_Verás Seiya vino preguntando por ti porque te había visto salir algo alterada de tu casa…minutos después llegó Darien, al parecer eso no fue bueno, porque Darien traía una cadena, la cual Seiya reconocío, fue entonces cuando ambos empezaron a pelear:_

_-tu…tu…cómo te atreves a reclamarme, tu eres el que la ha abandonado, tu la has hecho sufrir, yo por mi parte le he dado todo el cariño que tu no has podido darle…yo le he prometido JAMAS abandonarla, jamás herirla…-le dice Seiya con rencor_

_-tu no entiendes nada, esto fue un acuerdo…tu sólo has llegado a arrebatar algo que no es tuyo…-Darien también se oye molesto_

_-Serena no es un objeto, es una mujer, una mujer hermosa que no merece que alguien egoísta y desconsiderado como tu la tenga a su lado…no eres digno de su amor…yo me he arriesgado mucho x ella, mientras tu estabas del otro lado del mundo…estudiando…_

_-me fui para poder darle un un buen futuro, para darle la vida que ella merece…pero nunca hice algo que pudiera lastimarla, no concientemente…_

_-no trates de justificarte…ni una carta, ni una postal… nada!!!, ella es demasiado bondadosa y por eso no decía nada, pero conmigo fue diferente, a mi me abrio su corazón…conmigo pudo volver a sonreír, divertirse…es más…hasta pudo olvidarse de ti…_

_-no te creo!!!, ella es mi novia, lo ha sido x mucho tiempo, la amo y ella me ama, y aunque tu no lo aceptes…ella jamas te podrá corresponder…lo entiendes? JAMAS…_

_-entonces xq aceptó salir conmigo…pasar la mayoría de los días a mi lado…hasta nos tomarnos fotos juntos…xq las viste o no??..._

_-…reconozco que vi las fotos, pero hasta cierto punto la entiendo…sólo mi ausencia pudo lograr que ella se "fijara" en ti…_

_-no lo creo, si sólo hubiera sido un juego para ella, entonces nunca habría llegado tan lejos conmigo, no lo crees?_

_Darien entonces se siente un poco confundido…q significa tan lejos?_

_-a q t refieres???_

_-bueno, dadas las circunstancias, creo que debes saber que Serena y yo hemos dormido juntos…_

_-sé específico…xq me supongo q sólo dormiste a su lado…y eso no tiene mucha ciencia…_

_-no, no, no, lamento desilusionarte, ella y yo hemos estado juntos íntimamente…así o más específico???_

_-MENTIROSO!!!!- acabando de gritarle a Seiya esto, Darien le dio un puñetazo en la cara._

_De inmediato comienza a salir sangre de la nariz de Seiya, pero en vez de molesto, Seiya sonríe y se limpia la nariz._

_-si no me crees entonces xq me agredes…esta bien, te disculpo, pero no miento, es más…ves lo que traigo?, es la chaqueta de Serena, hoy la llevaba puesta sabes?, y mira lo que hay en su bolso…una cadena y un anillo que olvido la última vez que estuvimos juntos…me imagino que debiste percatarte de que no los llevaba puestos verdad…_

_Darien no puede contenerse más…vuelve a golpear a Seiya y lo deja tirado en el suelo, después intenta entrar al departamento…pero Haruka lo detiene…_

_Seiya se levanta y golpea a Darien…ambos se pelean, pero luego Seiya intenta entrar al departamento…ambos gritan su nombre –SERENA!!! SERENA!!!- pero ella jamás sale, entonces Haruka pierde la paciencia y les grita:_

_-__lárguense de aquí!!! Déjenla en paz!!!!, y no intenten volver, xq se las verán conmigo!!!!!_

-…y esa fue la única manera de lograr que se marcharan…por cierto, ellos dejaron esto para ti…

Enseguida Haruka me entrega mi chaqueta, 2 cadenas y un anillo.

Trato de asimilar todo lo que esta pasando, no puedo creer todo lo que me ha dicho Haruka, es entonces cuando les explique NO había pasado nada más allá de lo que les había dicho con Seiya, si, lo acepto, habíamos llegado muy lejos, pero no había podido llegar a tanto, algo me había frenado…alguien…les doy todos los detalles para que no queden dudas, finalmente ellas optan por confiar en mi.

Pero ahora me siento peor…Seiya??!!...cómo pudo??!!, ese no era el Seiya que yo conocía…algo estaba mal…

Les pedí a ambas que me dejaran quedarme en su casa, no podía enfrentar a todos al siguiente día… ellas accedieron gustosamente; así que llame a casa y al día siguiente papá me trajo ropa para poder cambiarme.

Aunque fue corta mi estancia, lo cierto es que en el hogar de Haruka y Michiru se sentía una paz incomparable, me hacía muy bien estar ahí, aunque extrañaba a mis otras amigas, y también a…no importa, todo parecía mejorar.

Sólo que, aunque suene algo ególatra, me extrañó que ellas nunca me fueran a visitar, supongo que Darien les habría contado, y deben estar molestas.

De todos modos, este tiempo me sirvió para pensar, y justo cuando yo ya había tomado una decisión algo inesperado pasó.

-te buscan Serena- me dijo Michiru entrando a la que había sido mi habitación improvisadamente.

No pude preguntar quien era, además confiaba en que ninguna de las dos dejaría pasar visitas no deseadas…por un momento pensé que eran las chicas, pero al llegar a la sala de estar me di cuenta que no.

-Buenas tardes Serena- me saludaron fría, pero cortésmente Taiki y Yaten.

-Buenas tardes- fue lo único que conteste.

Haruka y Michiru se negaron a dejarme sola con ellos dos, y a ellos pareció no importarles.

-nuestra visita es rápida…sólo queremos que…

-queremos pedirte un favor…

-si, ya sé, que deje a Seiya en paz, no se preocupen, no pienso ir a despedirlo, pueden irse…- no estaba de humor para aguantar la misma cantaleta de esos dos.

-no, espera, no es eso…al contrario, queremos pedirte que vayas…para Seiya sería muy importante…mañana nos vamos…él sería muy feliz si tu vas…

Después de que el mundo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, otra vez estas cosas disparatadas…los que MENOS me aceptaban, ahora me pedían que fuera a despedir a Seiya??!!

-yo…esta bien…lo pensare…-les conteste seria.

Al parecer ellos NUNCA insisten, pues habiendo dicho esto, se marcharon. Definitivamente, el convencimiento no era su fuerte.

-vas a ir Serena??- pregunto Michiru con curiosidad

-no lo sé…

-Piénsalo muy bien cabeza de bombón…

Ellas salieron del departamento y me quedé sola…en el fondo les agradecí con el alma, deseaba estar sola completamente, pensar, meditar…habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que necesitaba asimilarlo todo. Por una parte quería arreglar las cosas con Darien, pero por otra parte, Seiya era un gran chico, sin embargo, lo que había dicho de nosotros…no podía creerlo aún…

Creo que pensar hace que me debilite, si de por si, no tengo ánimos, y casi no como, pues pensando se me va la fuerza, así que me quedé dormida.

Haruka me despertó por la mañana, desayunamos y me recordaron la hora de la despedida de Seiya…aún no había decidido que hacer…así que para calmarme tome un baño.

Estoy en "mi habitación", ya estoy arreglada, pero aún no sé si iré, de pronto esa idea viene a mi mente…es la última vez que lo verás…la despedida es inevitable…

Me he prometido no llorar, pero siento un vació en el estomago, como cuando me confesó lo que sentía por mi en el concierto… cómo me hubiera gustado haber sido secuestrada por él, tal y como me lo había prometido, todo habría sido diferente y quizá más fácil.

En fin, todavía estoy un poco débil, ha pasado poco tiempo después de la noche lluviosa, aun no he decidido si acudir o no…todos estarán ahí, incluido Darien. Haruka y Michiru han sido muy amables conmigo y me aconsejan que vaya a despedirme…DESPEDIRME??, parece que todo mundo se va de mi, primero Darien y ahora Seiya...

-Serena es hora…

-nos vamos cabeza de bombón??- me dice Haruka con una sonrisa…

Haruka irradia tanta confianza y seguridad que no puedo decir que me aterra el hecho de verlos a todos, asiento con la cabeza, tomo un poco de aire, y me dirijo hacia la puerta junto con Michiru, y Haruka detrás de nosotras. Al salir del departamento Haruka toma de la mano a Michiru y me ofrece su otro brazo.

-eh, oye…Darien, eh, bueno, has visto a Serena??- pregunta Luna con tono preocupado

-No- responde Darien sin ánimos y con la mirada baja

-Haruka nos ha prohibido verla!! Quien se cree!!!- dice Lita apretando el puño de su mano derecha

-Lita tranquilízate, no creo que sea para tanto…

-pro..Ami??!!... cómo puedes…???

-buenas tardes

-Haruka, Michiru!!!...y… donde esta Serena??- preguntan las chicas al unísono

-en un momento vendrá…-contesta secamente Haruka

-óyeme tu!! Quién te crees que eres para prohibirnos ver a nuestra amiga!!! Ehhh??!!- reclama Lita visiblemente molesta.

-xq ella necesitaba estar sola…necesitaba pensar…reflexionar…ustedes la habrían vuelto a desequilibrar…-contesta Haruka serenamente y se aleja con Michiru de ellas.

-desequilibrar!!!!???...-Lita sigue molesta, pero las demás tratan de apaciguarla.

Darien por su parte va a dar un paseo, necesita pensar muchas cosas también.

Me deleito viendo el paisaje, los árboles, las flores, todo me parece tan bello, y a la vez tan triste, no puedo negar que me siento afligida por su partida, aunque su actitud me desconcierta, pero francamente esto me ha hecho ver las cosas con claridad…

El, aunque no lo desee, se irá xq es su destino, xq tiene una misión más allá de la Tierra, es verdad que desafió a sus amigos, a la propia princesa…pero las cosas no son diferentes, el debe irse, y en ningún momento esa decisión ha podido ser cambiada…

Hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza, que empiezo a pensar en voz alta…

El poco tiempo alejada de todo me ha hecho ver más claramente, apreciar todo, Haruka y Michiru me han brindado un apoyo incomparable, pero eso no quiere decir que cambiaría o dejaría a mis otras amigas, pero es diferente, las amigas pueden ser muchas, pero los amores no,…solo hay uno verdadero, uno real, aquel que hace que tu día por más gris que parezca, sea de colores, aquel que te acepta tal como eres, aquel que logra que sonrías todo el tiempo como una loca, aquel que surge espontáneamente, aquel que soporta todo…incluso el tiempo, la distancia, las circunstancias, hasta a las otras personas…es….

-aquel que ha ido creciendo a través del tiempo…y por más trabas que pongan, sigue ahí…

-Darien!!??...

-no…soy Seiya…lamento decepcionarte…- Seiya me mira con ternura, pero a la vez con tristeza.

-ahh, lo siento, yo creí…

-no importa…pronto me iré…gracias x venir…

-de hecho estuve pensando mucho acerca de venir…

-me imagino la razón…yo…déjame explicar…

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo mantengo la calma y le pregunto:

-xq le mentiste a Darien?, sabes q entre nosotros no hubo nada de…bueno, ya sabes…

-xq al ver al hombre que te hizo sufrir tanto me dio rabia…quise que sintiera todo el dolor y la pena q tu has padecido, fue un acto cobarde, pero si siempre había perdido la batalla con su simple recuerdo, no podía permitirme salir vencido con su persona…lo hice para que él supiera lo que es no ser correspondido, lo que es amar, pero descubrir q esa persona no te ama, o ha dejado de hacerlo…tuviste muchos días nublados x su culpa y yo quise vengarme…porque teniendote a su lado, no t ha sabido apreciar…

-no, todo es mi culpa…me concentre tanto en mi sufrimiento, que no pensé en las consecuencias, que no pensé en él, no imagine que si era difícil para mí, también lo era para él…

Como es mi costumbre, empecé a llorar.

-pero debes saber q a pesar de todo…el te quiere…te quiere de verdad…

No hago caso, Seiya no sabe que es muy tarde, que he perdido a Darien, y en unos momentos más…a él también. Seiya intenta abrazarme, pero esta vez no lo permito, me aparto de su lado:

-q pasa??...

-todo empezó así…recuerdas?? Algo simple se convirtió en una "aventura", no puedo cometer el mismo error…

-prometo abrazarte sólo como amigo…necesitas consuelo…x favor…aunque no lo merezca confía en mi 1 vez más…

Sus palabras me suenan tan sinceras que acepto el abrazo, sigo llorando…pero debo armarme de valor…

-tengo algo que decirte…

Seiya me mira con expectación y espera que le diga lo que pasa. Le entrego la cajita que él me había obsequiado, la abre y se encuentra con la cadena de estrella azul.

-no, esto es un regalo, es tuyo…por favor…lo que te dije era verdad, si no es para ti, no será para nadie…

Eso me hace sentir tan culpable, pero no puedo desistir, debo empezar todo de nuevo y eso significa mostrarme fuerte.

-lo siento…no puedo…

Seiya me mira suplicando que no regrese el obsequio, pero no, no puedo, no debo, ya he cometido muchos desatinos, es entonces cuando me percato que hay alguien más escuchando:

-ella sólo lo aceptará si se lo das como regalo de bodas…

-Darien!!...-decimos Seiya y yo al unísono.

Seiya sonríe y amablemente le dice a Darien:

-claro!!, pues que pensabas!!, ella es sólo mi amiga…

Darien se acerca a mí y me pone la cadena de Seiya…estoy algo confundida…

Seiya sonríe y me guiña el ojo –como la primera vez que nos vimos en la escuela-, se va, pero antes nos dice –no tarden, ya casi es hora…-

-Darien…yo….necesito decirte que…

No deja que termine la frase, me abraza y me besa tan dulcemente, ya había olvidado cómo eran sus besos…tan tiernos, tan cálidos. Yo lo abrazo también y lágrimas salen de mis ojos, me siento tan bien xq al fin descubrí que "el amor" que creía sentir por Seiya, en realidad era el amor que sentía por Darien, pero proyectado hacia él…era tal mi soledad y dolor que cuando un chico –Seiya- se mostró interesado en mí, no tarde en ver en él a un reemplazo de Darien…

-Seiya me explicó todo esa misma noche…se sintió mal y fue a verme…después de todo no es mala persona…me sentí tan estúpido x no haber creído hasta el final en ti…perdóname…

-perdóname tu a mi, x no haber sido sincera contigo desde el inicio…

-Serena…

-dime Darien…

-donde están la cadena y el anillo de compromiso que te di??

-es que…los guardo en mi casa, porque soy tan distraída que no quisiera perder las cosas más valiosas para mí-

-no importa que luego se pierdan, quiero verte con ellas, de acuerdo?-

Darien me sonríe de una manera especial, entonces yo en ese momento saco de mi bolsa la cadena y el anillo y le pido que me los ponga…después de eso, otro beso para reafirmar nuestro amor…

-chicos!!! Ya es hora!!!- Ami nos toma por sorpresa, se sorprende al encontraros de esa manera, pro se le ve muy feliz al vernos así. Antes de irnos me detengo…

-Darien…

-dime Serena…

-TE QUIERO

-YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO

Aquí estamos todos, reunidos para despedir a las personas que si bien, no fueron los mejores amigos, han dejado una huella importante en nuestras vidas…especialmente en la mía…

La despedida es como cualquier otra, nos disculpamos por los malos ratos, agradecemos los buenos momentos, las lágrimas y los abrazos no pueden faltar…a pesar de todo Taiki y Yaten reconocen que les ha dado gusto conocernos, eso ya es mucho para mí. Están a punto de partir cuando Seiya le dice algo a Darien:

-eyy!! Darien!!!

Darien mira a Seiya y Seiya le dice:

-más vale que cuides mucho a Serena, de acuerdo???

Darien asiente y me abraza, Seiya me guiña el ojo por última vez y veo como los 4 se alejan del lugar…se alejan de nosotros para siempre…

Finalmente Darien vuelve a besarme, un beso para cerrar este capítulo de nuestra vidas, y empezar otro, pero esta vez…como marido y mujer…

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Liz: Idea original Anel Kuo querida amiga, casi hermana, compañera, etc...

Ardently: mientes ¬.¬ esto le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

Liz: yo me refería al fic!!!

Rei: pero no es solo la idea original, Anel-san también lo escribió que no?

Liz: si a eso iba!!!

Ardently: mientes!! tu falta de ingenio te hace robar ahora fic baratos de otras personas

Liz: eso no es cierto!!!... oye espera... como que fic barato!!! a mi dime lo que quieras pero Anel es asunto aparte

Rei: Haces bien en defender a tu amiga

Ardently: que se me hace que estas imitando a Haruka!!!

Liz: O.O

Evadneya: no diga eso Ardently-san...

Liz: 0 GRACIAS EVADNEYA

Evadneya: ella no podría ser tan genial como Haruka-san

Ardently: jeje en eso te apoyo

Rei: ni modo Liz-san siempre te toca las de perder

Liz: snif snif... bueno no importa... el chiste es que disfruten de este fic que con tanto animo hizo mi querida amiga... HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!!


End file.
